


Lately words are missing

by nargynargy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dedicated to Jamie's beard, Fanart, M/M, post-elimination comfort, sadly gone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargynargy/pseuds/nargynargy
Summary: post elimination comfort (fanart)For theBennguin fanfestprompt 43. Jamie in all black.





	Lately words are missing

**Author's Note:**

> (A huge thanks to Prima who was so so helpful with reference photos/support! and as always Lulu, without whom I would never finish any artwork.)
> 
> Please do not repost on any other site (including tumblr!), thanks


End file.
